un amor de alta complejidad
by gumbalitochi
Summary: una deidad se enamora de goten sin embargo no es tan bueno para el como parece ya que provoca discusiones con su amigo y su casi muerte per a pesar de ser un "amor de alta complejidad" fueron felices
1. ella les provoca miedoa mi sentimientos

escritor-este es un fic medio raro donde DAMILA hermana mayor de zen oh zama llega a la tierra por una mision a la cual la mando zen oh zama y conoce a goten que poco a poco fue cambiandole la vida hasta que se olvido incluso de la deidad que es solo por seguir amando agoten

narrador-todo comenzo cuando bills y whis fueron a la tierra estuvieron comiendo y divietiendose con bailes auspiciados por bulma para el cumpleaños de goten todo el dia fue muy tranquilo y divertido incluso cuando bills se enfadaba terminaba con un "no es nada pero que no pase de nuevo"

MIENTRAS en el palacio de zen oh zama el yaencionado habia mandado a llamar por el daishikan a su hermana DAMILA cuando ella llego

DAMILA-que pasa hermano mio

zen-estoy muy ocupado y necesito que me hagas un favor necesito que vayas a la tierra y traigas a bills,whis y son goku.si

DAMILA-biem hermano mio

narrador-en ese momento el daishikan la transporto a la tierra

EN LA TIERRA

narrador-goku y los demas se estaban divirtiendo hasta que un relampago cayo y ahi estaba DAMILA bills obviamente hizo lo mismo que con zen oh zama ya que es la misma deidad hizo una reverencia

whis-señorita damila es un gusto volver a verla estuvo mucho tiempo lejos verdad

damila-estuve en mi propio reino

whis/bills-su reino?

damila-ahora soy la reina de las dimensiones y el tiempo

whis-felicitaciones

damila-hakaishin 7 feliciteme

bills-si si claro la felicito

whis-y se puede saber que hace una deidad aqui

damila-vine a buscarlos a ustedes dos y a un tal "son goku"

bills-aah

damila-NO GRITE!!!!

bills-si lo siento voy por el-se acerca a goku-

bills-escuchame bien tonto ella es una deidad mas alta que zen oh zama,mas fuerte,es una dama asi que no sera tu amiga y hermana mayor de el tratala como si fuera tu esposa

vegeta-no le diga eso no ve que a su esposa la usa solo para comer

bills-bien ire al grano,no hables quedate callado,o sino te destruire ¡¡¡¡¡¡》entendido?!!!!!

goku-bien no grites

damila-el es goku?

goku-yo soy goku hola

bills-te dije que no ablaras saluda como un hombre de tu edad.lamentelo señorita damila

damil-al grano hermano quiere verlos

bills-biem vamos

damila-no estuve en mi reino aburrida por mucho tiempo,sin amigos me quedare en la fiesta vayan

bills-bien antes debo hablar con vegeta-se acerca a vegeta-escuchame si me tienes miedo a mi y a zen oh zama imaginate que ella es peor que los 12 dioses y zen oh zama juntos no permitas que nada la enfade me oiste o nos paralizara en un tiempo lleno de sufrimiento para torturarnos

vegeta-si...si

bills-hazlo

narrador-bills y los demas fueron al palacio de zen oh zama y al llegar

goku-hola zen chan

zen-goku estoy muy aburrido y feliz ya que mi hermana volvio asi que quiero celebrar hare un mini torneo entre tu universo y el universo 6

champa-es obvio que esta vez ganare sin problema alguno bills sera 3vs3

bills-jaja seran goku,vegeta y...

goku-gohan-afirmo goku

bills-que?

goku-tranquilo el es mas fuerte que yo

zen-en verdad?

goku-si y es mi hijo

zen-quiero conocerlo

goku-y lo haras

zen-bien en el torneo lo conoce...

damila*telepatiquamente*-no me entere de todos tus torneos y todos son de adultos es hora de hacer uno con niños niños como tu y yo aceptalo peque

zen-buena idea sera de niños 3vs3

goku-bien

bills-que no perderemos

zen/damila*telepatiquamente*-callate o te matare

zen-entonces decidido puede irse esperare niños fuertes

goku-claro traere a mi otro hijo

zen-bien

EN EL TIEMPO APENAS SE FUE GOKU

narrador-goku ya habia partido junto a los otros y damila fue bien recibida por todos menos por vegeta que la saludo con temor le ofrecieron comida y se sento sola pero no por gusto porque no sabia como hablarle a alguien hasta que

goten-hola

damila-ho..hola

goten-soy goten y tu

damila-damila-lo dijo en un susurro que goten oyo

goten-lindo nombre igual que tu

damila-se sonroja-gra...cias goten

narrador-la verdad es que damila era una niña muy hermosa su piel era color rosada ojos celestes como el cielo y su cabello era blanco con un gran mechon tapando la mitad de su cara con un vestido negro con el cuerpo de una niña de 12 años

goten-y te gusta jugar

damila-ya no recuerdo hace 8 años no juego

goten-entonces hay que empezar pronto-la toma de la mano y la lleva con el provocando un sonrojo en damila

narrador-vegeta lo noto y volo a toda velocidad empujando a goten tirandolo al suelo

vegeta-alejate mocoso

damila-del enojo salian explosiones de ki de su cuerpo-le doy un segundo para que se aleje o lo destruire

narrador-vegeta hizo caso omiso y se alejo damila extendio su mano y con una tierna sonrisa ayudo a goten a levantarse pero goten al ver su linda sonrisa se sonrojo y no reaccionaba hasta que tomo su mano y se levanto empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano pero antes de irse le tiro una mirada fulminante a vegeta se fueron al cuarto de trunks donde ya estaba el y goten los presento enseguida trunks noto lo hermosa que era damila y se sintio demasiado incomodo damila lo noto de trunls pero de goten no ya que saco lo ingenuo de su padre y no lo demostraba pero damila se sentia muy feliz estando con ellos por ser sus amigos pero en especial se sentia feliz estando con goten hasta que llegaron bills y los demas cuando llegaron damila y los demas estaban en el patio jugando y bills los vio y noto como la miraba trunks entonces se acerco a vegeta

bills-oye vegeta obserba como tu mira embobado a damila se ha enamorado de ella

vegeta-que?

bills-lo peor es que si ella no lo ama lo tomaria como un insulto y nos destruiria debes hacer que desenamore incluso si se tiene que volver gay como sea hazlo

vegeta-que hare?

escritor-este es el final del cap.1 espero que les guste y comente


	2. un beso tranquilizador

narrador-una semana despues damila volvio a visitar a goten y trunks estuvieron jugando al principio hasta que se aburrieron y empezaron a dibujar y goten y trunks cada vez se sentian mas atraidos la miraban mordiendose el labio concentrada y los idiotizo pero para goten fue menos por heredar la ingenuidad de goku,trunks la observo hasta que damila se dio vuelta y trunks dejo de mirarla pero a damila eso la molesto y ahlra era ella quien se quedo observando a goten el lo capto y levanto la mirada sus vistas se cruzaron y al principio fue incomodo pero se regalaron una sonrisa y alivio la tension pero molesto a trunks,damila se empezo a sentir mas atraida a goten y se acerco a su lado y cuando goten lo noto hizo lo mismo quedando uno al lado del otro lo que molesto a trunks al ir pasando las semanas goten y damila eran mas unidos y trunks mas celoso un dia bulma invito a bills y whis a almorzar estuvieron todos comiendo en un dia pacifico pero por los celos de trunks fue empeorando de vez en cuando bulma ponia musica y goten y damila salian a bailar provocando la atencion de todos en especial la de un celoso trunks ya la amistad de damila y goten se fue intencificando dejando a trunks afuera ya empezaba el atardecer asi que goten decidio llevar a damila a un edificio alto donde se veia el atardecer brillando en el mar a damila le parecio realmente muy hermoso le agradecio a goten y se tomaron de la mano y se empezaron a acercar para besarse pero trunks quien estaba oculto escuchando y mirando no pudo resistir la ira de ver que damila la chica,la deidad de la que se habia enamorado iva a besar al amigo con quien a partir de ahora iva a hablar muy serio y ademas saber que lo dejaron muy atras cuando ya goten y damila sentian la respiracion del otro y sus labios se rozaban trunks no pudo soportarlo y dio un grito que los alerto

trunks-como me haces esto giten crei que eramos amigos pero me dejaron atras y la ivas a besar sabiendo que yo la amo-eso provoco una furia en damila como dijo bills-nunca te lo voy a perdonar te destruireeee!!!!!!

narrador-en ese momento trunks transformado en super saiyajin volo a toda velocidad dandole un golpe tan potente a goten que creo una onda expansiva que destruyo varios vidrios cercanos.goku y los demas captaron el altisimo ki de trunks y el de goten debilitandose todos acudieron para ayudar a goten al igual que bills para evitar que damila se enfade.trunks golpiaba a mas no poder el estomago de goten provocando que vomite muchisima sangre

trunks-porque no te defiendes sabandija

goten-no quiero lastimar a mi amigo has lo que quieras

trunks-muy bien te juro que lo hare

narrador-en ese momento trunks iva a golpiar a goten hasta que relampagos negros empezaron a caer desde el cielo y damila se elevo en una esfera negra con sus ojos llenos de flamas azules el mundo empezo a temblar y el mismisimo bills le rogaba a whis irse de ahi pero sus poderes eran cancelados por la furia ciega de damila todos tenian miedo por lo que podia llegar a pasar todos menos el pequeño goten el solo miraba a damila y sentia una tristesa inmensa por ver a su amiga cercana asi y sintio la necesidad de protegerla se empezo a elevar por el aire acercandose a damila dejando a todos sorprendidos emprendio vuelo y se acerco a la esfera donde estaba damila cuanto mas se acercaba mas le dolia todo su cuerpo pero no leimportaba en lo mas minimo por salvar a su querida amiga damila empezo a asomar sus manos a la esfera y le empezo a doler muchisimo mas su cuerpo ya empezaba a gritar del dolor pero metio sus manos en la esfera y logro entrelazarlas con las manos de damila acerco su rostro y sentia un dolor indescriptible pero acerco su rostro lo metio en la esfera y le planto un tiernisimo beso en los labios provocando que se olvide de la ira para dar paso a la ternura,la verguenza,el amor y el sonrojo,cuando se dio cuenta empezo a corresponder el beso volviendolo mas apasionado eso tomo por sorpresa a todos pero mas a goku,trunks,bills y whis nadie podia creer lo que habia pasado se habian besado y en vez de molestar mas a damila la tranquilizo quiere decir que goten debe ser el unico ser del universo que le agrade a damila ya cuando damila recobro el conocimiento y pudo hablar lo que dijo mientras abrazaba a goten fue

damila-guau muchas gracias goten mi primer beso y fue...perfecto

goten-me agrada que te halla gustado ¿y tu...quieres?

damila-ser tu novia pero claro te amo goten-lo abraza y besa

goten-yo te amo mucho mas

narrador-esa escena mas que nada los tranquilizo de saber que damila ahora era feliz y no necesitaba destruir con el amor de goten era mucho mas que suficiente

 _escritor-este es el final del segundo capitulo espero que les guste y ya el tercero sera un poco mas largo comenzara y terminara el torneo y casi seguro que terminara el fic_

 _asi que gracias_


	3. el beso que recupero mis sentidos

qnarrador-estaba a tan solo 6 horas del torneo de zen oh zama y damila goku y los demas solo conocian a 2 niños poderosos:goten y trunks pero necesitaban uno mas quien sera?.

Estuvieron buscando desesperados hasta que whis tuvo una idea buscar a los saiyajines sobrevivientes a ver si alguno tenia un niño para que pelee y asi fue estuvo buscando por todo el universo hasta que encontro a uno fueron a ese planeta conocido como saamira donde la sorpresa de goku,goten,gohan,trunks y vegeta fue encontrarse a tarble(para quienes no lo saben es el hermano de vegeta)-vegeta sabia que su hermano estaba vivo pero porque whis los llevo ahi fue una gran sorpresa al ver un niño de 5 años a vegeta lo sorprendio demasiado y tarble estaba mas que feliz de ver a su hermano que lo abrazo pero vegeta no salia del shock hasta que logro articular una palabra

vegeta-¿es tu hijo?

tarble¿que? o si si el es max mi hijo

whis-bien al fin lo necesitamos

tarble-¿que?

vegeta-hazle caso necesitamos a tu hijo para un pequeño torneo ya que necesitamos 3:ellos 2 y el ya que sino zen oh zama el dios de todo nos destruira

vegeta-si claro ¿estas de acuerdo max?

max-claro papa quiero demostrarte que tan fuerte soy hare que estes orgulloso de mi

tarble-siempre estare orgulloso de ti pero se que eres fuerte y quiero que se lo demuestres a todo

max-claro que si papito

whis-bien entonces ya los tenemos reunidos vamos a la tierra que necesitamos saber que tan fuertes son

tarble-de acuerdo vamos

narrador-en ese momento viajaron a la tierra donde whis los tuvo que poner a prueba los llevo a una dimension donde la gravedad era 50.000 mas a la de la tierra al principio no pudieron moverse pero al volverse super saiyajin los 3 pudieron moverse por suerte para ellos alli no existia el tiempo asi que lo que entrenen no gasta el tiempo de la tierra cuando ya se acostumbraron empezo el verdadero entrenamiento estuvieron luchando ferozmente lastimandose demasiado luego de 11 horas en ese mundo gracias a la motivacion del amor de damila goten fue el unico que logro el super saiyajin fase 2 salieron de esa dimension y el mundo en la vida real estuvo paralizado cuando volvieron el tiempo volvio a la normalidad los unicos que pudierin ver su entrenamiento fueron wgis y...damila gracias a ser la diosa del tiempo apenas llegaron goku les suplico que peliaran para ver que tan fuerte se habian vuelto y whis los ayudo creando una plataforma improvisada peliaron y sin problemas quien gano fue goten el resto de las horas pasaron rapidisimo y fueron al castillo de zen oh zama donde estaba damila ninguno de los 2 pudo esperar y desearon que comienze la pelea el primer combate fue entre max y yurinimu(niño cocodrilo).

el combate fue realmente peliado y emocionante quien iva ganando era yurinimu hasta que max lanzo un garlick hou que impacto en su enemigo dejandolo gravemente herido max creyo que habia triunfado pero yurinimu se lanzo y lo abrazo cargando un ataque pero antes de que lo lanze se volvio super saiyajin y lo mando a volar reapareciendo sobre el lanzandolo fuera de la plataforma triunfando.

el segundo guerrero del universo 6 era un niño con un tono azul claro en su piel con detalles blancos su nombre er magajia tenia un emblante totalmente confiado llego a la plataforma se hizo invisible y empezo a atacar a max como max se crio con tarble to tenia ni la menor idea de como sentir el ki sin un explorador asi que no podia encontrarlo estaba siendo torturado y no podia defenderse hasta que de repente le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lanzandolo lejos haciendo que cayera fuera

max-lo siento padre he perdido lo lamento tanto

tarble-tranquilo hijo estoy orgulloso de que seas asi de fuerte te felicito hijo mio

max-gracias padre

narrador-el segundo combate era entre trunks vs magajia.enseguida magajia se hizo imbisible pero a trunks no le causo problema encontrar a magajia apareciendo frente a el golpiando su nariz metiendole la trava golpiandolo con sus pies hacia el suelo y luego con sus dos manos fuera de la plataforma.en ese momento el siguiente en peliar era track el hermano menor de hit al principio le parecio muy debil pero en el momento que lo intento atacar track le lanzo un ataque que lo dejo inconsciente enseguida goten no podia creer lo que veia asi que enseguida fue su turno de peliar se transformo en super saiyajin fase2 y ataco a track con todo lo que tenia y aun asi llevaba ventaja track estuvieron peliando un rato y seguia llevando ventaja track y por mucho track habia heredado el instinto asesino de su hermano hit asi que lanzo un ataque que golpio en los ojos de goten dejandolo ciego siguio con otro ataque que golpio en su nariz haciendola sangrar perdiendo el olfato otro ataque que golpio en ambos lados de su cabeza(en sus oidos) dejandolo sordo otro ataque que golpio justo en su paladar cortandolo perdiendo el sentido del gusto y por ultimo otro golpe en su cerebro destruyendolo perdiendo el sentido del tacto cayendo al suelo entrando en um coma del que quizas nunca salga damila no lo podia creer que el chico del que se enamoro por ser ta dulce y fuerte habia sido derrotado una lagrima cayo al ver a goten asi y cuando esa lagrima golpio el piso el aura de goten empezo a brillar levantandose sin ninguno de sus sentidos se elevo en el aire y concentro toda su energia en l ultimo kame-hame-ha que lanzo que fue contrarestado por el ataque de track track llevaba la ventaja en el choque de ataques hasta que goten apesar de estar sordo y ciego pudo ver el rostro hermoso y la suave voz de damila lo que le dio fuerza lanzando todo su poder ganando el choque destruyendo la plataforma entera derrotando a track goten gano pero seguia sin sus 5 sentidos entonces damila abrazo a goten y lloro antes de darle un tierno beso en ese momento un circulo rosa parecido al que se vio cuando estuvo enojada pero este estaba lleno de amor goten empezo a recobrar sus 5 sentidos hasta que los recobro todos y beso a damila con pasion recordandole una vez mas cuanto la amaba

escritor- _bueno este es el final del fic espero que les haya gustado y gracias_


End file.
